


Ghouls vs. Love

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [296]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day at the fair, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/15/19: “crowd, beg, frighten”





	Ghouls vs. Love

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/15/19: “crowd, beg, frighten”

The haunted house at Beacon Hills fairgrounds boasted actual ghosts and real ghouls. Derek didn’t doubt it but had no interest in finding out if it was true.

Stiles on the other hand…

“I’m not above begging, Derek, you know I’m not, Derek. I’m begging you, please. Let’s go to the haunted house, Derek. We probably already know some of the creatures in there. Come on, Derek! Ghosts don’t frighten me. I run with werewolves!”

Derek ignored him, only holding onto Stiles’s hand more tightly as he led them through the crowd all the way to the Tunnel of Love.


End file.
